Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and Nico go to hogwarts
by lovepercabeth1
Summary: Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and Nico go to Hogwarts and they must go undercover as Hogwarts students to help fight Voldemort and the death eaters.will the golden trio find out they are demigods?
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the titan war and before Heroes of Olympus.

Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and Nico go to Hogwarts Percy POV

I was terrified. I was in a plane to go to this school in England because me, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico had to protect the school from people who eat Thanatos, Death Eaters and this guy called Voldemort. Chiron said Albus Dumbledore-an old friend of his-needed help in protecting the school from those guys. In order to do so, we had to go undercover as one of the students. Let me tell you though, I bet that old "Voldemort" is nothing compared to Kronos. Every bit of turbulence was a nightmare, Annabeth had to hold my hand throughout the whole thing but hey, I wasn't complaining though.

"Seaweed brain, we're almost there," she said to me.

She was right (as always) and we landed on the runway about a minute later. I and Nico exhaled a sigh of relief.

Annabeth said "We look for a man holding a sign up that says Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace-"

"Don't use my last name," snarled Thalia at Annabeth.

"Okay, okay and Nico di Angelo." Annabeth finished off.

I groaned, "Is it going to be in Greek or English," knowing the answer.

Annabeth chewed her lip "English-but I'm sure we can find the man, he has bright orange hair after all."

"Yeah that might be helpful." said Nico in a bored tone of voice

We got off the plane and started searching for the man with bright orange hair.

"There!" I shouted at the others, pointing to the man

"Ouch seaweed brain, no need to burst my eardrums," Annabeth said clutching her ears

"Ouch wise girl, no need to hurt my feelings," I replied grinning

"You're so annoying," she said rolling her eyes

"That's why you love me, right."

She grinned and kissed me.

Nico cleared his throat and said "You know I'm still here."

Then Thalia said "hunter of Artemis here, hellooo"

We broke apart and everyone started walking towards the man

I could see the man held a banner that said "preyc ckajosn, Abnnathe hseac, Talhia gaerc and Noci id naogel." Gibberish.

As we went over he said to us

"Are you four Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes," we all chorused

"Good," he replied "we need to go to my house, as a warning I have my wife there, three sons, their two friends and my daughter, they can introduce themselves properly when we actually get home."

*************************************TIME SKIP************************************

We arrived at this place called the burrow. It was so crooked it looked like it was being held together with magic-which, I reminded myself, it probably was. Wizards use sticks to cast spells (called wands) when we demigods don't need those to show our powers.

We went inside and immediately saw four boys sitting down at a table.

They stared at us and then suddenly-

"Hello I'm Fred-"the first one said,

"And I'm George-"the second one said,

They both chorused "And we are the Weasley twins."

"They're like Stolls aren't they" I murmured to Annabeth

The other two rolled their eyes and one of them said,

"I'm Ron,"

"And I'm Harry,"

The one called Harry closed his eyes as if waiting for us to start questioning him. When we didn't Ron blurted out

"C'mon surely you've heard of Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter-"

"Never mind Ron" said Harry obviously wanting us not to know about him.

"This is Awkward" I said as silence descended upon us.

Thalia as calm as ever punched me in my face, it had no effect on me though, I had the Achilles curse and I had iron skin. Thalia shook her hand as if she was trying to shake away the pain.

All of the boys looked at us and I think the one called Fred said,

"Well…that was barbaric."

Annabeth saved the situation and said,

"Anyway I'm Annabeth, this is Percy" she said pointing to me and at the same time glaring at me

"This is Thalia and this is Nico" she finished off pointing to them.

"We've packed for Hogwarts because we're leaving there now. "Said Harry, looking at us suspiciously

"We're already packed so; I guess we can leave when you want to leave."

"Good-oh here come Hermione and Ginny with my wife, Molly."

"We're here lets go to Hogwarts now becau-who are they," Hermione practically shouted

Mr Weasley took over and said "this is Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico; they're exchange students from America that are coming to Hogwarts,"

"Exchange students? Hmm" said Hermione doubtfully

"We need to go to Diagon Alley to get things, especially for the exchange students." Said Mr Weasley. "Let's go by car-It's not going to fly!" he added on hastily for the benefit of Mrs Weasley.

All us Americans stared at each other in bewilderment. Flying cars, diagonally shops and everything else.

**********************************TIME SKIP*************************************

We had been on the road for about an hour and I was seriously tired, after all the Achilles curse does make you need to sleep loads, suddenly the car jolted to a holt because there was movement in the trees ahead of us.

"I'll go," so far only the demigods could see the dracaena in the trees. I could see Thalia and Nico placing bets on how quickly I could win.

I faintly heard,

"Thalia, fifty drachma he wins in under thirty seconds,"

"It's done di Angelo."

When I had dealt with the dracaena I ran back to the car to see how quick I had killed them in

"Percy, you did it in twenty seven seconds." Nico said triumphantly.

"Dammit Jackson, you lost me fifty drachmas," growled Thalia at me.

"Yes Percy!" said Annabeth and kissed me passionately

We were like that for a while but then Thalia said "You guys, I think the wizards are staring at you."

Annabeth and I stopped and flushed red with embarrassment.

"You can er move on Mr Weasley to diagonally," I said

"It's Diagon Alley not diagonally," said Mr Weasley staring into space.

He shook himself back into reality and told us,

"We're only going to be at Diagon Alley for a few hours because you need to go on the Hogwarts express, so all your things are at the leaky cauldron (a wizard pub he later told us) and all you need to get now are your wands and your pets."

We went on for about an hour until we finally stopped outside... A door, I wouldn't have noticed it if Mr Weasley hadn't pointed it out to me. We got outside the car and went into the leaky cauldron.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

We went into the leaky cauldron and the innkeeper showed us our stuff which was in trunks. Each of our parents had made the trunks so they could only open to our own touch. Good, no-one will be able to look inside my stuff.

"Where's Diagon Alley?" I asked Mr Weasley

"It's behind those bricks." He answered

"Believe it or not…those are bricks, what are we going to do, barge through them?" Nico said dryly

Harry glared at Nico and said to him angrily,

"You need to tap the bricks in a certain order to get to Diagon Alley; we do NOT barge through them."

Percy then interrupted,

"What are we waiting for? Mr Weasley please just open the DAMN DOOR!"

Mr Weasley opened the door/wall

The bricks shuffled out of place and we could see Diagon Alley slowly coming into view, there were people in pointy hats rushing in and out of various shops and we could hear owls hooting adding to the noise. There was a gigantic joke shop opposite us and I could smell something burning.

Mr Weasley pointed out the wand shop and the pet shop, all us demigods rushed towards the wand shop with our money jangling in our pockets.

**************************************TIME SKIP************************************

As we entered the wand shop I could suddenly smell mahogany and oak.

"Yes you must be those exchange students from America, Dumbledore told me about you." A soft voice said as a figure emerged from the shadows of the shop.

"Who are you?" Thalia said, obviously panicking

"I am the owner of this shop; my name to you is Ollivander. Dumbledore has requested some rather special wands for you."

"Nico, you have a feather of a fury with yew wood, an ancient wood you will find-"

"Are you calling me ancient?" Nico said

"No, no don't worry… wave it then!"

"Oh okay." Nico waved it and the room darkened as the lights dimmed.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Ollivander happily "That one is definitely perfect for you!"

"Thalia you have a talon of an eagle and sycamore wood, some people see it as weed-"

"Are you calling me weed?" Thalia asked aggressively.

"No!" cried Ollivander "…wave it!"

As Thalia waved it electricity crackled around the room, sparks dancing in and out of empty spaces, I could suddenly smell ozone.

"Yes!" shouted Ollivander in excitement "Dumbledore was right again!"

"Percy you have a tooth of a shark and oak wood, one of the biggest and best trees-"

"Are you calling me…wait I quite like that opinion!" Percy said happily.

"Wave it boy, wave it."Ollivander said impatiently

Percy waved it and the room suddenly smelt of the sea and the walls had gone a slight turquoise colour with the sound of the waves suddenly filling my ears,

"Good!"

"Oh yeeeeaaahh" Percy yelled

I rolled my eyes at him and then Ollivander got to me.

"Annabeth, you have a feather an owl and aspen wood, one of the most beautiful of trees."

"I like that explanation, I really like that explanation." I said punching the air.

I waved the wand

The room smelt of a typical library with a buzzing noise filled my ears, an owl flashed in the middle of the room for a moment.

"I like this wand!" I shouted

We paid up for all of the wands and then Ollivander said to us

"Good, all the wands work. I'm sure you need to get some other things so…off you go!"

I heard Thalia mutter,

"And I get weed tree, stupid wand maker."

***************************************TIME SKIP***********************************

We went into the pet shop and I suddenly heard _my lady, my lady pick me_ I looked around in surprise and saw owls of all different shapes and sizes, different colours and different breeds. All the owls were in cages-wait CAGES! Percy must have noticed my growing anger and he put his arm around me and kissed me. I slowly felt my anger bubbling away. Finally we pulled apart, I smiled at Percy.

"Thanks seaweed brain, I felt like I was going to attack the pet shop owner. Have you seen those owls in cages? It's animal cruelty."

Nico said to us,

"Now you two lovebirds have stopped eating each other's mouths, I think that we should move away from the pet shop otherwise Annabeth, no-offense but you looked ready to murder the shopkeeper with your knife. We should go back to the leaky cauldron because we've all got the things we need to go to Hogwarts."

"Good idea Nico." said Thalia smiling

Nico blushed bright red but turned away so only I could see. I think that there might be some eh … chemistry going on between those two because I know for a fact that Thalia quite likes Nico but she's in the hunters. Artemis would turn Nico into a jackelope for sure if something happened to her lieutenant.

***************************************TIME SKIP***********************************

After fighting the crowds we got back to the leaky cauldron where the wizards were already waiting for us. Mr Weasley looked relieved to see us and Harry, Hermione and Ron were all waiting for us looking suspiciously at us, Ginny was just staring out of the window.

"Where are the twins?" I asked curiously.

"They own that big joke shop over there," Ron said "Harry gave them the money to start up their business and as you can see they're earning huge amounts of money from simply selling funny gifts, look at those crowds of people inside the shop." Ron shook his head.

I looked inside the joke shop and, like Ron said, business was booming. There were crowds of people forcing their way inside just to get the gag gifts.

"Alright, now where do we go because you said we need to get on the Hogwarts express by 11 o'clock and it's already 10 o'clock. We might miss the train." Said Percy to Mr Weasley

Mr Weasley smiled.

"The place that we're going to is kings cross station!"

**Sorry about the lack of words. I'll make the next chapter longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia POV

We were Mr Weasley's car. Percy and Annabeth were cuddling each other, constantly moving around thanks to ADHD. Nico was looking out of the window wistfully and I was staring at Nico, seriously, I like him but if Artemis found that out I would be either cast out of the hunters or turned into a jackelope, honestly I've considered quitting the hunters but I'm afraid what Artemis would do to me. The wizards were all sitting back and relaxing…lucky, they don't have ADHD.

"Are we there yet!" whined Percy like a little child.

"We still have a few more miles to go yet," answered Mr Weasley.

"How long will that take," whined Nico. I kicked him in the leg.

"We still have about ten more minutes." Mr Weasley answered impatiently.

Percy groaned and starting playing with Annabeths hair out of boredom. I think Percy and Annabeth are the cutest couple ev-no, no, no I've been spending too much time around Aphrodite because I also think Nico looks really cu-if Artemis found out I had thoughts like this she would kill me.

"Thalia are we there yet because if we're not there in the next two minutes I might go hyperactive and jump out of the window then I might go rogue and you demigods will never, ever see me again thanks to this ADHD." Nico said in a long breath incredibly quickly.

I smiled at him

"Nico you heard what Mr Weasley said, ten minutes okay." I replied

"Yeah but I'm sure that was like eight minutes ago so two minutes …right?"

I laughed at him

"It was more like five minutes ago Nico."

"We've got to be near, PLEASE GOD…I MEAN GODS!" said Nico clasping his hands together like his life depended on it and then fell onto his knees melodramatically looking up into Olympus with hope in his eyes.

"We're here." Announced Mr Weasley finally as the car stopped outside a train station

Percy jumped out of the car and yelled,

"I have survived!"

People looked at him, slowly edging away into the train station. When I got out of the car I could see crowds of people bustling in and out of the building.

When everybody was out of the car we all walked towards the platforms. I suddenly spotted a dracaena nearby and said to the wizards

"I'm …going to the toilet," I rushed of towards the monster, the other demigods would know what I was talking about, before we came we made a… code that if we saw a monster, we said that.

When I reached the dracaena I smashed Aegis in their face and hit the hilt of my sword on its head and she tumbled forward, slipping, crashing into me making both of us hit the wall of the station bricks and rubble hit my head, I instantly felt faint. The dracaena leant in to kill me but suddenly Nico rushed in from nowhere and stabbed the monster with his dark black sword, the stygian iron was drinking the essence of the creature. He rushed over to me and gave a piece of ambrosia and some nectar. I immediately felt better.

"Thanks," I muttered to Nico

"Don't mention it," he replied

There was an awkward silence until we re-joined the wizards and Percy and Annabeth.

"Let's go to platform nine and three quarters then because we might miss the Hogwarts express if we wait around much longer." I said.

Annabeth agreed with me,

"She is right, and I really DO NOT want to miss the first day of school otherwise I'm afraid it won't go down well with my mother."

We all went down to platform nine.

"Where's platform nine and three quarters because there's only platforms nine and ten, Mr Weasley, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"We run through that brick wall." Ron butted in

"WHAT!" yelled Percy.

"Let Hermione show you what you do," said Mr Weasley

Hermione ran (with her trunk) into the brick wall. I was expecting to hear a loud bang and a moan of pain coming from Hermione but she had just vanished, through the wall.

"Harry, you go next," said Mr Weasley

All the demigods watched him vanish through the wall exactly like Hermione did.

"Ron, go." Ordered Mr Weasley

Ron started jogging on the spot to build up speed and then bolted through the wall at a tremendous pace.

"Good, do all of you know what you're doing now?" Mr Weasley asked us.

We all nodded our heads vigorously.

"I'll go first," said Nico, he must be so brav-THALIA STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM I told myself.

Nico ran through the barrier with his fingers crossed.

"Me next, me next," said Percy

He kissed Annabeth on the lips and then sprinted off through the barrier disappearing like he had evaporated.

Annabeth didn't do any introductions, she just ran through the wall.

"Go on Thalia, I'll follow on." Encouraged Mr Weasley

I ran into the wall closing my eyes as I somehow reappeared somewhere else. There were people rushing everywhere-or should I say wizards rushing everywhere putting their trunks on board the Hogwarts express. Owls were hooting, toads were croaking, people were shouting and I was blown away by the sheer numbers of everybody. And onto the Hogwarts express. It was a massive red train with the words Hogwarts express carved onto the front with steam billowing from the top. Some students were already in some carriages, ready for the journey ahead of them.

"This is some place isn't it?" said Percy in awe "How do you think they fit this massive station in…in…in a brick wall."

"Percy, There is obviously some sort of spell that makes this be inside the brick wall." Annabeth said wrapping her arms around Percy's neck and kissing him.

The Wizards came towards us suddenly.

"Put your trunks in the train and climb on board otherwise you'll miss the train and it'll be difficult getting to Hogwarts missing it." Harry informed us

Annabeth stopped kissing Percy (finally) and said

"So we should go to a carriage now."

"Yes," Ron replied defiantly.

Nico came up to us and said,

"It's already ten fifty eight which means the Hogwarts express will leave in exactly two minutes and I don't know about you but I think that we'd better get on that train."

All of us began walking towards the train but we were suddenly stopped because Mrs Weasley ran up to Ron.

"Ron dear, you've still got that dirt on your nose." she fussed wiping it off with a tissue.

"Mum how did you get here?" Ron said dumbfounded.

"I apparated." She said simply.

Once we'd escaped Mrs Weasley's grasp we stood outside the train.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Percy to all of us

"Am I ready to be a wizard for a whole year protecting the school from Thanatos eaters, what a stupid question Percy-of course I'm ready." I answered him

"Good." He said and we all went inside.

**Next chapter will be in Nico POV and reasonably long**


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV

We all began searching for a spare carriage. Finally, near the end of the train we found one that had nobody in so we all sat down and waited for the train to take off. Outside Mr and Mrs Weasley were waving frantically at everybody in our carriage, smiling with all the other parents. Finally the train started moving and the parents were getting further and further away until…until they were gone.

"How long's the ride going to be?" asked Percy curiously.

"Dunno, maybe five hours or something like that." Said Ron.

"The "school" we go to is only like half an hour away," muttered Thalia.

I'll be honest I might like her a _tiny_ bit and I think she also likes me a _tiny_ bit.

After about ten minutes of silence Percy stood up and said,

"I'm bored." So he went out of the carriage and then walked down the corridor.

After thirty seconds I heard heavy footsteps running towards this carriage, obviously running away from something. The carriage door flew open and Percy jumped inside locking the door behind him.

"Girls…scary." He spluttered out.

Annabeth suddenly jerked bolt upright,

" . ." she hissed

"Yeah, Annabeth save me." Said Percy.

"I'll show them what happens when they mess with my boyfriend!" she said with a fiery anger in her eyes.

You just had to feel sorry for those girls

She went out of the carriage and you could faintly hear girly screams and comical bangs. Suddenly everything went quiet. We all crept out to see Annabeth in the middle of twenty unconscious girls.

"You… you did all of this?" Asked Harry with wide eyes

"Yep." Said Annabeth popping the P

"Is everyone unconscious?" Said Hermione

Suddenly one of the girls sat up and groaned and put her head in her hands. Annabeth did a swift punch to the forehead and the girl sluggishly hit the ground.

"Yeah, all out cold." Answered Annabeth innocently.

"That's my wise girl!" said Percy happily.

He suddenly picked Annabeth up bridal style and went into the carriage. You could guess what they did next.

"Well then I suppose we'd better get back." I said to everyone.

We went back into our compartment and Percy and Annabeth were still snogging.

"They never stop." Muttered Thalia

"Hem Hem," I coughed at them.

They glared at me and then they continued kissing.

""Glad to know we're wanted." Said Ron.

Everybody started cracking up but their laughter died down when they saw Percy and Annabeth's glares, both equally terrifying.

*************************************TIME SKIP************************************

Three hours into the journey everybody was sitting down, relaxed (I know, we have ADHD but we can relax) suddenly the carriage door burst open and three boys stood in the doorway. One was tall and thin; the other two were big and burly and hunkered down next to the thin one as if they were his bodyguards.

"Well well," the thin one said "Newbies, bet some are mudbloods like Granger over there."

All the wizards gasped, it must've meant something bad.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Said Harry through gritted teeth.

Malfoy only shrugged

"Crabbe, Goyle look at them." Malfoy said to his friends.

"A dumb blonde I suppose." He said looking at Annabeth.

"Hypocrite," I muttered

Annabeth, shaking with anger, got up and was about to punch Malfoy but Percy shoved her down and walked over to Malfoy. Malfoy, to his credit didn't cower under Percy's gaze

"And she has an equally dumb boyfriend," said Malfoy to Percy.

I started backing away from Percy because his sea green eyes were practically the darkest shade of green I had ever seen and his whole body was trembling from rage. The wizards looked nervous and started backing away too. Percy's hand shot out and he pinned Malfoy to the carriage door by his neck. Malfoy was wriggling like a worm trying to get Percy to relinquish his grip.

"Tell…father." Malfoy choked out.

Crabbe and Goyle pulled out their wands but Percy punched both of them with his spare hand and they instantly fell to the floor, unconscious before they hit the ground.

"If you insult one of us, you insult all of us." Percy said quietly and venomously

Percy dropped Malfoy to the floor who instantly scrambled away leaving Crabbe and Goyle in the corridor unconscious.

"You can be seriously scary at times mate." Ron said, obviously scared.

"I thought you were going to kill him." Said Hermione.

"Nah, I don't kill his type." Said Percy.

"You mean you've killed before?" asked Ron.

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Nice going Percy, forget what he said," she told the wizards.

"I swear I'll never look at you in the same way Percy after you did that with Crabbe and Goyle," said Harry staring at Percy in a disbelieving facial expression.

"Forget about it" said Percy.

*********************************TIME SKIP********************************

ten minutes from Hogwarts Harry said to us demigods,

"You'd better get your robes on."

"fine." we all chorused haughtily, who wants to wear dresses in school, especially boys.

We all had our robes and Thalia looked HOT...did I just think that?

Finally we had arrived at the school,

"It's big." I said to everybody

Thalia smacked me around the head for a "stupid comment."

"WOW, just look at that architecture the walls are..." I couldn't be bothered to listen to what Annabeth had to say about architecture because quite frankly, it was boring. Of course I didn't say it to her face.

I heard a deep voice.

"Firs' years firs' years over 'ere. We all went over to the man.

"Dumbledore tol' me abou' you, get in tha' boa'," the big man said

Me and Thalia argued to the man mountain but in the end we had to get in the boat.

"If anything happens to us we'll kill you okay!" said Thalia to Percy.

"Okay," he said smiling his idiotic grin.

I already felt wet.

By the end of the ride it is fair to say that me and Thalia were sopping wet and Annabeth and Percy were completely dry.

" .Off." I yelled

"Nope" Percy replied.

"Percy do it or I won't kiss you for an entire day." Annabeth said.

Percy dried us off.

We all went into a corridor outside a big hall. Then I saw the ghosts. My dad would have a heart attack.

"NICKOLAS, YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"I-I'm s-sorry s-sir." He replied

I gradually regained my composure and said to Nickolas,

"Tell the other ghosts, the son of the dead is here and not happy."

Nickolas flew off as professor Mcgonagall entered. (I knew her name because she had told us it when we first got here)

Nickolas had evaded death by pure luck and this was where he went, despicable.

"Americans, stay here and let me take the other students." she whispered to us.

All of the students went in the hall, leaving us alone.

"What do you think that we'll need to do?" asked Percy inquisitively.

"How are we meant to know." Answered Annabeth

"We probably don't need to do much." I reassured everyone

"Well, we have to find out soon because professor Mcgonagall is coming back!" Annabeth said.

We were all quiet and sure enough we could hear footsteps coming towards the door that we were outside was silent as the footsteps came closer and closer and suddenly the doors burst open, the professor was standing there and she said to us,

"follow me."

So we followed her into the hall.

**Next chapter is about the sorting in Percy POV**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

All the boys were staring at Annabeth, I glared back at them. Annabeth was glaring at loads of the girls, wonder why? We all stopped just in front of a stool and professor McGonagall started to unravel a scroll. When she did so she called out,

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked to the stool and sat down nervously. Then, professor McGonagall put a hat on top of her head. The hat moved. It moved. Then it said,

"DEATHS, THIS GIRL HAS SEEN TOO MANY DEATHS. GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME. GRYFFINDOR, GRYFINDOR." The students looked suspiciously at Annabeth and the lion table started to cheer. Hesitantly, she sat down. A boy moved next to her. He. Is. Dead.

"Di Angelo, Nico," McGonagall said.

All the ghosts in the hall bowed respectfully, the pupils looked worried

The hat suddenly tried to get off Nico's head unsuccessfully and it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN OR GRYFFINDOR, DO I CARE, GRYFINDOR GET OFF ME!"

The students looked thoroughly perturbed now and the cheering from the lion table died down quickly. Very. Very quickly. This must be unusual.

"Grace, Thalia," Said the professor.

"Do. Not. Use. My. Last. Name," Said Thalia dangerously

McGonagall backed away

"OUCH, OUCH STOP; STOP its GRYFINDOR OKAY, GRYFFINDOR GET OFF MEEEE."

She also went to the lion table. That just left me.

"Jackson, Percy," McGonagall said.

I went up and sat on the stool. The hat was a good twenty centimetres from my head when the hat screamed out.

"THE WEIRDEST ONE. DEATHS LOADS OF DEATHS IT HURTS HIS MY GOD GRYFFINDOR GET AWAY FROM ME YOU KILL-"I took the hat off.

I walked over to the lion table and everybody in the hall was whispering about what the hat had said about me. I went over to Annabeth where she was trying to get away from a boy that was next to her. I put myself between her and the boy.

"Hey Annabeth." I said casually.

"Who are you?" said the boy

"I'm her boyfriend." I answered to him "Would you get away from my girlfriend?"

He gritted his teeth and said,

"No I won't."

Ron came up to us and saw the boy that was harassing Annabeth.

"Hey mate, watch them, Percy beat Crabbe and Goyle up and scared the hell out of Malfoy, Annabeth beat up like twenty girls all at once." Ron said.

The boy stayed there defiantly.

"Do you want me to punch you?" I asked him calmly

Suddenly Thalia rushed in and told me,

"Percy this is all about impressions, don't hurt him."

"I know this is all about impressions. I'm giving him one. A painful one." I said to her.

I punched him in the face like any responsible boyfriend would and I'm sure I heard something crack; he is soooo lucky I didn't punch him somewhere else.

He ran up to the doors and went outside, don't know where though.

"Blimey mate, I thought you were going to kill him." Ron said

I managed to keep my mouth shut rather than blurt out I DON'T KILL HIS TYPE OKAY, UNDERSAND, KAPEESH, POSITIVE.

"But I didn't hit him that hard though!" I said in disbelief, it didn't even hurt me one bit.

"Percy, you complete and utter moron. You banged your head on the riverbed recently, remember?" Nico said in exasperation.

I did remember that I had the Achilles curse; it was hard to not remember.

"Oh. Yeah." I said

Dumbledore said,

"Tuck in!"

Suddenly loads of food appeared in front of us and plates were full of roast potatoes, succulent lamb and much more delicious stuff.

"How are we meant to sacrifice our food?" I murmured to Annabeth.

"Dumbledore has already thought about that. He's conjured up a small fire where we're all sitting down." She whispered into my ear.

We were all restrained and didn't eat too much because we need to stay in shape for when we fight monsters and all of that but the food was great. Honestly, we had dessert after that and it was amazing. But, they didn't have any blue cookies which was their downfall.

"Percy we'd better sacrifice the food now." Annabeth told me.

I nodded and passed the message on to Nico and Thalia.

We all got up simultaneously and walked over to the fire.

Nico scraped in some chicken and quietly said,

"Hades."

Thalia did the same and-

"Zeus."

Annabeth said,

"Athena."

And finally I said

"Poseidon."

Ron was staring at us as if we'd committed murder.

"You…put…food...in…the…fire?" He managed to say

"Let's move on!" Annabeth said hastily.

Annabeth was cute. But she started talking about architecture and I was ready to go to sleep but my body decided against it in the end I just pulled her close to me and started kissing her. She stopped talking about architecture and kissed me back. Nico punched me but I couldn't feel it. We finally gasped for air and I glared at Thalia who was glaring at Annabeth who was glaring at Nico who was was glaring at me. Confused? You shouldn't be.

Dumbledore then said to everyone.

"Need I remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. You cannot use Weasleys wizard wheezes. We are welcoming back two students. That is it."

Fred and George came running in the hall bowing to the applause and thanking them.

"They are here because they need to finish their year that they didn't finish." Dumbledore explained.

"Anyway, pip pip, off to bed!"

All us demigods followed professor McGonagall down to where she was taking us.

"The Gryffindor common room is up this step, then that one, then another…" It went on forever in other words. All the stairs were moving as we finally got to the room.

"Nico, you go up to the boys dormitory and Thalia, you go up to the girls dormitory." Professor McGonagall said.

"What about us?" I asked the professor.

"Well, Dumbledore said to me you need to sleep in the same bed after something that happened." She said with confusion in her eyes.

It made sense. After the war with the titans I and Annabeth had nightmares but if we were next to each other the nightmares went away.

"You're in this room." McGonagall said and went away.

The door was to the side of the boy's dormitory. We opened it and Annabeth breathed a,

"Wow."

The room was a library with fish swimming around, it smelt of the sea and there was a king sized bed. The architecture was probably good because Annabeths face was practically glowing with delight.

I suppose we'd better get to bed then." I said.

Annabeth agreed with me. I took everything off apart from my boxer shorts and I slumped into bed about to sleep but Annabeth came in and kissed me. We started kissing more and more rolling over, but sleep got the better of me and I fell into blackness with Annabeths and my lips still locked. I had one last thought to myself before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_This is a great way to fall asleep._ And then nothing

**Sorry about not updating. It's been exam week at my school and I had to revise. I'll update more frequently. **


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

I opened my eyes. I was in a very comfortable position, Percy was snoring heavily and drooling slightly but his body was on top of me. He was shirtless, like I said before, comfortable.

"Percy…" I moaned "Get of me."

He carried on snoring, typical seaweed brain. He was so _damn_ heavy.

"I mean it…" I said slowly.

To no avail. I just sighed wrapped my arms around his neck and went back to sleep.

**************************************TIME SKIP********************************

I woke to the sound of knocking.

"WAKE UP!" I heard a muffled voice shout "It's almost 10 o'clock and you've missed a lesson.

I hope my mother doesn't kill me or Percy.

"GET UP SEAWEED BRAIN" I shouted at him.

His eyes flickered open and he simply said,

"No." and closed his eyes.

I punched him and hurt my knuckles. I suddenly had an idea. I started kissing him on the mouth and he remained still and then suddenly returned the kiss. We sat up and started snogging. I was forgetting my plan about getting out of bed when he was distracted. We carried on but then Nico, Thalia, Harry, Ron and Hermione burst in. Percy finally sat up and surveyed the scene obviously thinking hard which I must admit is a rarity for children of Poseidon.

"…Awkward." Percy concluded.

"Ya don't say." Said Nico dryly

"YOU NEED TO GET UP!" shouted Thalia at Percy.

He yawned and shrugged.

The wizards were staring at us, for a moment I thought it was that Percy was topless and I was… but then I realised it was the scars from the war.

"Percy," I muttered to him, "The wizards are looking at us because of our scars."

His face hardened and he said to everyone,

"We need to get dressed soooo if you wouldn't mind… GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF HERE!"

Everybody else shuffled away out of the door and closed it behind them. I threw a knife at the lock so they couldn't come in. Percy put his head back on the pillow and moaned.

"I'm tired."

He got out of bed to get dressed and he looked seriously hot, honestly. With those abs and all those muscles he was good looking. Very. Good. Looking. Oh Gods, I hysterically thought to myself, my mother is going to kill me.

************************************TIME SKIP**************************************

When we had finally got dressed and when we finally went to our second lesson, Thalia and Nico were both glaring at us.

"That was the worst start you can have isn't it?" Thalia remarked sourly

Percy shrugged and said,

"It was pretty bad, but it felt good." Winking at me.

"Will you please stop flirting with my best friend; it seriously kills me to watch you." Thalia said to Percy

"Let me think about that…no!" He responded.

Thalia ignored Percy for the majority of the journey to er, divination, yeah that's it, Wonder what people do there.

"The divination room is in a tower." Said Nico reading from something.

"That's real specific Nico-" commented Thalia

"Look there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione," He interrupted her suddenly; "let's follow them.

We followed them up many steps and stopped. I smelled a perfume smell and when I opened the trap door heat hit me; I saw there was a woman standing in the middle of the room gesturing to us to sit down and not to disturb her. Me, Percy, Thalia and Nico all sat at a table as she started speaking.

"The inner eye can see many things good things and bad things, like death," she paused for a dramatic effect. It didn't work.

"DEATHS!" She suddenly screeched," FOR THESE STUDENTS!" pointing to us.

"YOU SHALL DIE FROM LIGHTNING!" she said pointing at Thalia.

"YOU SHALL DIE FROM DARKNESS!" she screamed pointing at Nico.

"YOU SHALL DIE FROM DROWNING!" she yelled pointing at Percy.

"AND YOU SHALL DIE FROM STRATEGIC WEAKNESS!" she finally said pointing at me.

We all burst out laughing to her surprise and everybody looked at us confused. I stood and said to everyone.

"I'm leaving, this is insulting me."

I walked out of the trapdoor with all my demigod friends following me.

"She's a fraud, nothing like Rachael." Said Nico.

"I agree with Nico, from now on I'm going to ditch that lesson and forget all about it, quite frankly I've never wanted to tell the future." Thalia said.

The rest of the day went on until we finally got to go to the Gryffindor common room. I was tired from the long day and I was unusually, bored.

"I know, I'll go to our room." I said to Percy.

He nodded and draped his arm around my neck then we both left to the room. I sat down by the bookshelf and started reading the books, surprisingly they were in Greek, not that I was complaining. Percy was talking to the fish and I piled through the books.

"We'd better get to bed wise girl." Percy said to me.

I looked at my (working) watch and saw the time, it was midnight.

"Yeah, I think we should go to bed, after all, I don't want to get nightmares." I said to Percy.

He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. I followed him after undressing as well.

"You are seriously hot wise girl." He said to me.

"You're hot too you know." He replied to me.

I started kissing him and he typically kissed me back. We were rolling on the bed and I remember kissing him. A lot. I was thinking to myself. _I need my sleep._ _A human spends roughly a third of their life asleep after all_. I was ignoring all my thoughts about facts and figures and tried to not think about stuff. We continued kissing for some time and we weren't thinking about tomorrow. I remember somehow closing my eyes having my arms wrapped around Percy's neck and being on top of him so I wouldn't get squashed. It was a nice life.

**Next chapter is in Thalia POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's actually Nico POV**

Nico POV

I woke up, surprisingly early and I uneasily realised that I hadn't had any nightmares. I usually did. I sat in bed not able to get to sleep until everyone in the dormitory was up.

"I'm going to breakfast." I announced to everybody after I got dressed.

I went down the stairs into the common room and sat down on a chair. Thalia came down ten minutes later.

"Where have you been?" I asked exasperated.

She thought for a while.

"I've been sleeping, genius." Thalia replied slyly.

"Shut up!" I grumbled at her.

"Do you think we should wake Percy and Annabeth up otherwise they're going to be late for probably all the lessons in the morning?"

"They're not our problem and anyway, we don't want to interrupt them again do we?" I said thinking back to the previous morning.

"Fair point!" and we set off to have breakfast.

The hall had a few students in (It was reasonably early in the morning after all) and the plates on each of the tables were full up with food. Did I mention how the two main things in my life is Thalia (I admit, I love her) and the other is Hogwarts food, seriously, if you tasted it you would understand my reasons easily, I think Percy almost agrees with me, bet he's still in bed with Annabeth having… I won't go into that.

"Look at them!" Malfoy came up to us, "No "Percy" to protect you now you scum." He jeered at us

I smelled ozone suddenly and then saw thunder crackling round Thalia. Next Malfoy stiffened and his pale, blond hair stood on end. I really like Thalia.

"H-how did you do that?" He stuttered .

My response was to call up the shadows in the room and make them resemble a giant ghost behind Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy," I said "Turn around!"

He did so and ran to the Slytherin table with terror on his face. I quickly dissolved the shadows before anyone could see. Or so I thought. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped and stared at us open mouthed and then they suddenly power walked down to the other end of the table. Whoops.

"That was amazing Nico!" she said to me

"Aw… thanks." I said" You weren't too bad yourself y'know."

"Thanks!" she smiled warmly at me and I just had to smile back at her.

I suddenly remembered the situation at hand.

"They saw us." I murmured to Thalia.

"I know, don't worry though. They won't make the link that we're not wizards but demigods." She said trying to reassure me.

"I don't know that Hermione seems pretty too darn smart for her own good." I answered back.

Thalia stayed deep in thought for the rest of breakfast.

***************************************TIME SKIP***********************************

We were going to history of magic and when we went in the classroom there was no teacher. Me and Thalia waited in silence until a ghost came in-wait a GHOST.

"BINNS!" I said dangerously giving him my death glare.

The ghost looked around and when he saw me his eyes became wide and he stumbled backwards. (how you can do that if you're a ghost I don't know)

"Oh… sire, this is an unexpected surprise."

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" I roared at him.

"Yes." He said weakly "I should-but king please forgive and do not tell your father. I beg for mercy!" He was practically crying now.

"I don't know." I said calming down "I won't tell him now but I might tell him later."

"Thank you lord, it's more than I deserve."

"You're too right it is." I muttered.

Everybody was looking at me now; I tried to avoid their eyes.

**************************************TIME SKIP************************************

We were having herbology in the penultimate lesson until the end of the day (pulling up mandrakes) when Percy and Annabeth both suddenly burst in. I surveyed them. Percy had kiss marks all over him and Annabeth had the same, they were both frizzy haired. Annabeth was looking worried, worried that she'd missed lessons and Percy looked like he was just enjoying himself, of course, Annabeth was pulling him along holding his hand as well.

"Sorry we're late professor, we had things on." Annabeth said, she wasn't a good liar.

"Yeah miss, sorry about being late and that, we had to go to the hospital wing because I'd broken a bone and Annabeth came to visit me." Percy said laid back. Now He was a very good liar. Must have got it from the Stolls.

Professor Sprout seemed to buy the story and continued onwards with the lesson. After a great deal of AAARGH and NOOOO the lesson finally ended, we kept away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. I gave Percy and Annabeth a quick run through of what happened at breakfast.

Percy let out a low whistle.

"I'm gonna beat Malfoy up when I see him next."

"Oh no!" said Annabeth. "They might establish the connection between the magical beings, the wizards, and us powerful demigods in theory, but theoretically-"

"Wise girl," said Percy. I know you're clever and everything but can you just keep those long words to yourself… please?" He did that puppy eye look and even Thalia softened at that which, believe me, is not an easy thing to do.

Annabeth looked annoyed, she finally made her mind up because her face brightened and she kissed Percy. Way too much in my opinion. Seriously too much. They finally stopped and we went to potions. We stopped outside the dungeons and went in and I saw…

"SEVIE!"

"Nico!" He said back to me. "Nice to see you."

Everybody seemed puzzled, especially the Gryffindor's. Why would they? Old Severus is a nice guy once you get to know him, and he has a good taste in clothes. I couldn't wait to get started with the lesson; after all, nothing's ever dull with him around. Usually. By the end he had given me forty points, Thalia thirty points, Annabeth twenty points and Percy ten points; he was nice to all the Gryffindors.

The Sytherins glared at us,

We glared at them,

They shrank back,

We all laughed.

"Your homework is-"Snape said

"Please Severus!" Percy pleaded, doing his infamous puppy look.

By the end of the lesson everybody was thoroughly spooked except for me and the demigods. People were obviously whispering about us to their friends and it was time to go to the common room.

I was incredibly tired. I slunk up to bed and crashed down on the mattress. Thinking that if moldy didn't come soon, I might die of boredom. After that thought I immediately fell asleep, tiredness winning over my consciousness.

**FINISHED **


End file.
